


The Language of Love and the Language of Roses by Measured [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of The Language of Love and the Language of Roses by Measured.Summary: With France being the one to pine after Canada, and express it with flowers.





	The Language of Love and the Language of Roses by Measured [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Language of Love and the Language of Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341610) by Measuringlife. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : The Language of Love and the Language of Roses

 **Author** : Measuringlife

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Character/Pairing** : France/Canada

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : With France being the one to pine after Canada, and express it with flowers.

 **Text** : [here ](http://measuringlife.livejournal.com/568604.html#cutid1)

 **Length** 0:24:03

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/The%20Language%20of%20Love%20and%20the%20Language%20of%20Roses%20by%20Measuringlife.mp3)


End file.
